Talk:Siren/Yvette/@comment-3162983-20120622011914/@comment-4754456-20120624044815
Faith: Its not a relevant situation, I've often been told that marriages is indeed a pain in the ass but we're not even married yet and already we're tearing each limb from limb. Espio: Faith if I can help in any way, I will humbly oblige. Faith: *looks at espio and processes all her choices. she knows what espio means, as they had lied together before* not right now Espio, I have to focus on finding Sapphire and Milo. Espio: *looks shocked* so there was more than red's poor choices that troubled you. What happened to them? Faith: *looks over at the antique store* that's what about to find out. Espio: Let me join you, as I've stated earlier I owe you my life. Allow me to return the dept. Faith: *smirks* fine. I'll allow you to return the dept when you realize there "is" no dept. I told you, you don't owe me anything, it was my decision not to execute you-and I have yet to regret it. Espio: Then think of this as an act of courtesy for the woman I have always loved. Faith: *smiles* at least you've got a good taste in women ^-^ I'll make it up to you when this is over, hopefully red will be there to watch >83 *she's joking about red watching lol* Espio: *snickers to himself, trying to hide his laughter* Faith: Alright if you insist on participating in this campaign we'll have to contrive a tactical strategy. Espio, ye think you could use your environmental camouflage to pass by the security cameras without being detected? Espio: Bt all means but...how do 'you' intend to get past them. Faith: *hands him her cellphone* This cellphone has a camera installed in it, all material things that come into physical with you can be become environmentally inconspicous as you can, so what I require you to do is take pictures of the anglement of every security camera. Once you've accomplished your task return to me and let me do the rest of the work. Espio: *follows through with Faith's orders then returns to her* Faith: *checks all of the pictures* perfect. *Afterwards she jumps off the ledge of the building and lands on the ground. Before doing anything else she goes to the payphone across the street, slices it open, and plucks out a series of wires. Afterwards she punches it (severely damaging the machine) to make it "appear" as if it were simply abused and not hotwired. She then makes her way to the power box and picks the lock easy. Inside are a variety of electrical wires. She knows that if she cuts the wires the cameras will shut down thus activating a security alarm. Instead she hotwires everything by adding the wires from the phone and then plugging in her phone. She scrolls through the pictures and downloads all the ones displaying the camera anglements. She then hacks the secuirty override system and adds the pictures to the proper cameras in where they are no longer videotaping anything, only displaying a mere picture of their original alignment. Faith closes the power box just in case anybody walks by, and passes by the security cameras without being seen ^^* Espio: That was clever. Faith: please, that was the easy part =3